


Practice Makes Perfect

by Pantherlily



Series: Nott and Fjord Prompts [5]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fjott, Njord - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 21:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20766935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pantherlily/pseuds/Pantherlily
Summary: Njord/Fjott Tumblr Prompt Collection Series 5/?CR2 Spoilers inside.Prompt: "Nott having fjord practice his powers for her, and speak in his fake accent for her. Maybe also testing out new powers, both his and her own, from their recent leveling."





	Practice Makes Perfect

It was late now but Fjord couldn’t sleep. Maybe it was because of the long and very restful sleep he had in the kelp cocoon, or still being in awe of his newfound powers. A combination of both, probably. He was sitting on the floor in the forge while his friends slept, staring at his sword in wonder. He could still hardly believe it was his. There was still so much he needed to learn and understand about…well, whatever the hell had just happened to him. The newly anointed paladin rose and exited the forge, to test out his powers some more.

Nott wasn’t sleeping either, but for entirely different reasons. She had a lot to think about after her talk with Caleb. She watched curiously as Fjord walked outside and decided to investigate, so she followed after him stealthily. She opted to stay hidden for now, as she watched the half orc. He was casting eldritch blast again and she swore she heard him saying it in his fake accent, which made her grin a bit.

Self confidence wasn’t something that he had a lot of, although lately Fjord had been getting better about especially when he had lost his powers and was still able to save Beau. And as far as he knew, no one was watching, so he began getting fancy while spell slinging. He did little spin moves and even added some finger guns to boot.

Oh, this was too good. Fjord was _really_ getting into it now. Nott couldn’t wait to tell Caleb and everyone else about this. She was so pleased with her new blackmail, that she was not ready when an eldritch blast came at her and hit her. She let out a scream of surprise and tried to cut it short, but it was too late. She had already given away her position.

The yell caught Fjord off guard, and it took him a moment to realize what happened. “Nott! What…the…shit…” He ran over to her and instinctively put his hands on her, trying to heal what little he could. A small gentle green glow admitted from his hands as he released a power that he didn’t even realize he had until now.

Nott was about to make a cheeky comment at Fjord for hitting her with magic but that was cut short when she once more shocked. “When did you learn how to do _that_?”

The half orc stared at his hands then glanced down to Nott. “I…just now, I think…” He regained his composure and looked over at his small goblin friend a little more carefully. “Are you okay? I didn’t know you were there.” Fjord gave her a bit of a smirk as he let himself slip into his fake accent a moment. “What in tarnation are you doing hiding out here anyway?”

“No, I’m not okay, you could have killed me!” Was she exaggerating? Yeah, maybe a little. But there was no way she was going pass up on a chance to give Fjord shit.

A shove to her shoulder was all of a response Fjord gave.

“You and I both know you can’t hurt me with your puny arms.”

“Don’t make me use Eldritch blasssssssttttt on you again.”

“Try it. I swear to Uk’otoa I will slit your throat in your sleep.” A beat. “Is he gone?”

Fjord shrugged. “I hope so, but I’m not sure. Caduceus doesn’t seem to think so.”

“Are you going to have to swallow that sword, like you did everything else?”

“Yer gonna get yourself hurt again little missy.”

Nott just laughed and Fjord joined her.


End file.
